


Picking Paint

by questionmark007



Series: Painting is the worst [1]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camsten-af requested “Can you do a Camsten fanfic where Cameron and Kirsten go furniture shopping or maybe try to paint a room or something like that? I’ve been meaning to write one like that myself, but I just haven’t had time!”</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Cameron decides that the dining room in Kirsten's house needs to be painted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Paint

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little rushed, but it's got some good Camsten in it and that's what matters, right? And I got to add a mention of my headcanon character of Cameron’s sister (Sarah)! I hope you like it!

“I just don’t understand what’s wrong with the color it is now,” Kirsten said. She and Cameron were standing in front of the paint swatch display at Home Depot. According to her phone, they had been there for nearly twenty minutes as Cameron hemmed and hawed over this color or that color that all looked identical to Kirsten.

“I mean, the blue is fine, I guess, but it’s not a good color for that room,” Cameron explained, comparing what looked like the exact same shade of yellow. He was wanting to repaint her dining room and had somehow managed to convince Kirsten to at least look at options before she vetoed the idea. 

“Your entire apartment is blue,” Kirsten pointed out.

“Yeah, well my apartment is also basically just one big room, so you need a more subtle color. Plus, light blue is associated with health and tranquility so it works for me,” he said.

“And you do realize that it’s not your house, right? That you don’t live there?” Kirsten didn’t even know why she was trying to dissuade him at this point. He was acting like he did whenever he wanted to try out some new recipe that used weird ingredients that she couldn’t pronounce. He always ended up winning in the end, so fighting him on this seemed futile, even if it was her house. Why he was so invested in this she would never understand. 

“I spend enough time there that the color of the dining room bothers me. A dining room should not be light blue, okay? It doesn’t work.”

“So you’re going to replace it with yellow?” Kirsten raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, you’re right. Yellow isn’t a good color either” Cameron sighed as he replaced the swatches and took a step back to look at the wall of color again.

“How do you know any of this, anyway?”

“My sister. She was really into colors and their meanings when we were younger. She made me do flashcards to learn colors, names of different shades, and what different colors mean.” He shrugged like this was a normal thing for siblings to do. And while Kirsten was the farthest thing from an expert on normal childhoods, even she knew this was abnormal.

“You did flashcards to learn colors?” Kirsten asked. She did flashcards as a child to try and learn emotions by facial expressions and she hated it. She could only imagine what doing flashcards to learn colors was like. 

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t allowed to go outside much as a kid, remember?” Cameron looked at her, and she knew they were both remembering the origin of the scar on his chest. “But now I can tell the difference between royal purple and grape, so who’s the real winner here?” He smiled at her, which she returned.

“Well, okay then Picasso,” Kirsten said, turning back to the wall, “what color means ‘dining room’?”

“Red, I believe,” Cameron responded, scanning the different shades. “And is ‘Picasso’ really the best you can do? We really need to work on your nicknaming skills.”

“You’ve called me ‘Ms. I’ve-never-studied-neuroscience-unlike-Cameron’ before. And ‘Queen of the Estupidos’ so I wouldn’t get too high and mighty”

“To be fair, those were the day we met and I hadn’t had much prep time,” he defended, grabbing a few of the color cards.

“You prepare my nicknames in advance?” Kirsten asked.

“What do you think about this one?” Cameron held up a swatch that was a scarlet red.

“It’s fine. You prepare my nicknames in advance?” Kirsten asked again.

“It’ll work because there’s not actually much wall space in your dining room, so you can get away with a louder color and it wont be overwhelming,” he rambled, not looking at her.

“Cameron.”

At his name, he finally looked up, “‘Prepare’ may be too strong of a word,” he said after a moment. “It’s more like I’ve got a list of go-to names that I’ll occasionally add to if I come up with something,” he explained.

Kirsten looked at him for a moment before nodding, “Okay. I want to see that list though.”

“No can do, Stretch. Sorry, but it’d spoil the fun,” Cameron held out the paint card again, “but seriously, what do you think of this one?”

Kirsten inspected the card. It wasn’t a bad color and, to be honest, she didn’t really care what color the dining room was so if saying ‘yes’ to this color meant they got to leave Home Depot, she was in. 

“Looks good to me,” she told him, “But since this is your idea, you’re helping with the whole process.”

“Deal!” He grinned, “Let’s get everything today and then Linus and I can come over this weekend to help you out.” He started walking over to the desk where a Home Depot employee in an orange apron was waiting to help customers get their buckets of paint.

“Why Linus?” It wasn’t that Kirsten had anything against Linus, it just seemed odd to enlist his help in an activity that didn’t directly involve him.

“Well there’s a lot of prep involved in painting and Linus will help if we tell him that Camille is gonna be there. Also, he might get offended again if we do something without inviting him,” Cameron explained. 

They paused in their conversation to hand over their color choice so the employee could get it for them. Once they had everything they needed and were heading to checkout, Cameron continued the previous conversation.

“Can you make sure Camille is there?”

“I can try. But I can’t promise she’ll actually help.”

“Fair enough. I can even make us dinner to break in the new dining room!” Cameron said.

“The dining room isn’t new. It’s just getting painted,” Kirsten pointed out.

“Whatever you say, Stretch.” Cameron grinned, bumping her shoulder with his as they walked to the front of the store, “It’s gonna be great”


End file.
